Out Takes
by xxxMKJ001
Summary: Little snippets of Violet's life, some during Loki and the Mortal and Violet and the God and some before or even after the actual stories. I take prompt requests and I encourage them. Title is subject to change. I'd read the two stories mentioned above to understand completely, but you don't have to.
1. Sharing

_An: So, the Title is subject to change if I can think of one. Fell free to tell me if you think of any. I have like six or seven more of these i need to do and I take request if you think of anything you'd like Violet, Loki, Lily or any other character you've met to do something._

_MKJ_

* * *

** 1. Bed sharing **

Violet was struck by an ephinany one night. She had her left foot braced against Loki's bent knee as he read so she could have a better angle to paint her toe nails, both sitting on their bed with braided hair and in pajamas before they went to sleep.

But that was not the problem. The problem was that she had had the sudden realization that this was indeed their bed and not just hers anymore.

"Violet Marie, you are going to spill that foul smelling liquid on yourself again," Loki said not looking up from the page he was on.

"Sorry," Violet mumbled absently. That, however, did make Loki look up.

"Are you well?"

"Yeah, just had a weird thought is all. It's nothing."

"Share it with me?"

"It's silly," Violet shook her head.

"Share it anyway,"

Vi sighed, "This is _our_ bed,"

"Well, yes,"

"Lo, I've never had anyone who I would even consider thinking about sharing my bed the way we do." She waited for him to say something but he just sat and looked at her so she continued.

"I mean look at us! I'm painting my toe nails on your knee. We braided each other hair. I bought you the t-shirt I'm wearing and you have my sweat pants on. We are about to go to bed for the sole reason of being up when Lily gets up. I can't even say we have rough dirty sex anymore! We make love in our bed."

"Darling, if you wanted rough dirty sex, all you had to do was ask."

Violet Pushed Loki so hard he almost fell off the bed, "Asshat, be serious for once."

"I am, Violet. If you require something of me, all you must do is ask. If you want me to sleep on the couch for a night or two I will." Loki said softly.

"Don't even think about it. You are the best pillow I've ever had."

"Then what's the issue with this being our bed instead of just yours?"

"I don't know! I've just never been a fan of sharing my bed because my bed has always been a safe haven to me, like I even made my friends sleep on the floor when they came over for the night. It's different with you though and it scares me a little."

"Love is frightening, Violet, but it's worth it."

"I know…"

"Would you like me to leave for the night?"

"You were gone for two years and I've only had you back a month. You aren't going anywhere." Violet stated forcefully.

"Then it is time to sleep, my love." Loki pulled the nail polish bottle from out of Violet's hand and set it on top of his book on the bed side table. Violet crawled under the blanket and Loki turned off the lamp before wrapping his arm securely around Vi.

"Sleep well, darling."

"You too, Lo."

Violet was halfway asleep when she laughed quietly at how silly she had been. Sure she had never liked sharing her bed, but Loki's quiet snoring in her ear made her remember that he would always be the one exception to all her weird quirks concerning other people.


	2. Tattoos

**2. Tattoo**

Loki looked at Violet curiously as she put the pizza on the top shelf of the refrigerator. He distinctly remembered Violet having no tattoos before he left but where her shirt had ridden up just a bit he could see a bit of green ink coming up from her hip bone.

"Violet Marie, What is that on your side?"

"I'll show you later."

And show she did. As soon as he set her down in her room later that night, Violet pulled her shirt off, showing off a beautiful tattoo of a tiger lily that went all the way up her side.

"I got it when she was four-ish months old, as soon as I had worked off the baby weight."

"It's beautiful, love."

"I was going to pick a white one but I figured that if Lily ever asked about the flower her Mama got for her, I should make it one that had a better story."

"And what is its story?" Loki asked trailing his fingers over it, causing goosebumps to rise wherever he touched.

"The story is that she'll be a fighter, as fierce as a tiger because she'll need to be to get through life. That and I've always liked tiger lilies."

"Do you have anymore?"

"Such a blind man you are…" Violet muttered before pointing to her heart. There was capital L inked in script calligraphy over it.

"For Lily as well?"

"That's what everyone thinks, but it was originally for someone else. I just happened to have given my child with a name with the first letter of her Daddy's name."

"When did you get it?"

"A week or so after you left, I was gonna surprise you with them."

"Them?"

Violet smiled and turned around pulling her hair up in the process. In between her shoulder blades, there was a complicated looking symbol in the shape of a circle that looked incredibly familiar.

"I know this symbol,"

"It's what the Bifrost leaves behind. I took a picture of it after you left and thought it would make a nice tattoo."

"It suits you well, darling."

"You don't happen to have a tattoo of a violet in my honor somewhere on your body do you?" Violet joked.

"No, simply you name"

Violet had not expected that, "Where at?"

Loki pulled his shirt sleeve back; there was a series of strange rune like symbols, Vi assumed was Asgardian, on his wrist.

"Oh Loki…"

"I'll have to add Lily's name as well,"

Violet decided she didn't want to talk anymore for the time being, she launched herself into his arms, locking their lips together, tangling her fingers into his hair, and knocking both of them onto the bed.


	3. Magical Communication

_AN: Frigga's alive because I love her and I cried far to much over her in Thor: The Dark World to make that happen in my stories. I also really love writing these little things_

_MKJ_

* * *

**3. Magical communication**

"Hello Mother," Loki greeted the magical hologram that had just appeared before him.

"Have you found her then, dear?" Frigga asked her youngest son.

"I did. She sends her regards to you and Odin."

"Is she with you? You know I wish to meet her though I would prefer in person,"

"Violet is at work at the moment," Loki was silently hoping Lily wouldn't wake up from her nap until after his mother left. He did not really feel like explaining the-

"Da!"

"Loki, who was that?" Frigga looked extremely confused.

"One moment, Mother," Loki rushed out of the living room and down a hallway while Frigga waited patiently. She could hear her son speaking quietly and a child like response always followed. After a few minutes, Loki walked back into the room, a little girl with black curls perched on his hip.

"Loki, who is this child?"

"Mother, this is Lily. Lily, this is your grandmother."

"I has two grandmas?"

"Yes, little flower, you do." Loki looked at the magical projection of his mother. Her face expressed both shock and joy.

"How is this possible?"

"My absence in the realm was two years longer than we thought. Have a discussion with your husband as you why when get the chance." Loki deadpanned as he set a squirming Lily on to the floor.

"Grandma pretty,"

"Thank you child," Frigga knelt down in front of girl. "You are very pretty too."

Lily giggled, "You look like Ma."

Frigga looked at her son for an explanation, "Violet has blonde hair and blue eyes, Mother. I believe that is what she is referring too."

"Ah,"

"Up?" Lily asked.

"I'm afraid not, little one. I am not really here."

Lily looked at her father in confusion, "Not here?"

"Your grandmother is using magic to speak to us, Lily." Loki sat down on the ground and Lily immediately plopped onto his lap. "She's the one who taught me how to use magic like I'll teach you one day."

"She has magic?"

"Yes, Mother she does. Violet has been showing her thing from the book. She even demonstrated what she can do. It's not much, obviously, but she'll be magnificent when she's older."

"Much like her father," Frigga smiled warmly. "I fear my time is up, I shall speak with you again soon, my son."

"Do not tell anyone of Lily if you can help it, Mother. I'd rather her to be a secret until we can come to Asgard ourselves."

"Of course. Goodbye, Lily, I shall see you again soon."

"Bye Grandma!" Lily waved happily causing both adults to smile. Frigga's form faded away leaving father and daughter alone and silent until Lily turned to Loki.

"I like her,"


	4. The Jotun Side

_AN: Look guys, I actually wrote one of these! Actually I've had this written for months, but I just typed it up for some reason. Send me some requests maybe?_

_MKJ_

* * *

**4. The Jotun Side**

Violet probably should have been concerned that she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Loki in four days, but she wasn't in the slightest. Instead of roaming around and tending to whatever whim he decided she should act on, she was able to lounge across the couch with her cat and her propped up foot as her toe was only half way healed.

"Ollie, I'm back from wo- holy cow, its freezing in here!" Violet exclaimed, wrapping her jacket tighter around herself. It was the middle of November and she was positive she had left her heat on. Looking at the thermostat on the wall, Vi was shocked to see that the inside of the apartment was 20 degrees and still dropping.

"What on earth is going on…?" Violet muttered, wrapping the blanket from the couch around herself to investigate the place better. She was shocked to see the guest room door open, where it had been shut when she left.

"Hello?" Violet called into the room, "Ollie?"

"Go away," a voice growled.

"Loki? Is that you?"

"Leave now, Violet," he ordered. Violet could see him huddled in the far corner of the room, thanks to the light from the hallway.

"Lo, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Where have you been? Are those icicles on my ceiling?!" Violet inched farther into the room.

"Go now," Loki snarled, "before I hurt you."

"Something is wrong and I won't go away until I know what so I can help you."

Vi heard a roar before an icy wind knocked her violently against the wall. She slid down, clutching the back of her head.

"Ow ow ow," she muttered to herself quietly.

"You stubborn foolish woman," she could vaguely feel cold fingers pressing and prodding on her scalp.

"I feel like I should take a nap…" Violet could feel a darkness creeping along the edges of her conciseness.

"Do not dare to do such a thing," Loki growled. Violet looked up at him and blinked rapidly.

"Lo, why are you blue?"

"I will explain once I have assured myself you are not seriously injured."

Violet waited as he poked around for another few minutes, trying to ignore how cold he made the around her and how cold his fingers really were. Finally he sighed in relief.

"You will be fine, now would you prefer to take a short rest or have me explain now?"

"Explain please,"

"I got wind of a sorceress causing havoc in this realm. My battle with her drained my magic, my glamour with it, leaving me in my natural state," Loki said quickly and quietly.

"So this is what you look like as a Frost Giant?" Vi asked, taking in the ridged, deep blue skin and the unnerving red eyes.

"It is. Can you see why I hide it so? Why I am so ashamed?"

"Not really. I mean, you're still you just a different color and a bit colder" Violet said sleepily.

"You are delirious. I am a monster."

"Monsters don't tell people to move and then make sure the one too stupid to listen is okay. Monsters don't play with cats or make people dinner or have movie marathons with people. Monsters don't care. You, Loki Laufeyson, care quite a hell of a lot more than you would ever admit but I can see it."

Violet drifted off to sleep, leaving an astonished Loki to ponder her words and to make sure it a proper temperature when she woke up.


	5. Halloween pt 1

_An: So, thank you Princess PrettyPants for the idea of doing a Halloween thing! I'm making this a two part thing so there's that._

_Some notes about thing:_

_Loki and Violet are married- It's October of 2017, so like a year and a half from where we are in VatG._

_Bucky is rooming with Steve after he got his memory back and stuff. Steve and Sophie are still happily together and probably engaged or something._

_That's all, enjoy the chapter!_

_MKJ_

* * *

**5. Costumes**

"We got Halloween costumes, Daddy!" Lily yelled as she barreled into her father's legs.

"That's nice, princess," Loki grinned down at his now 3 year old daughter. She was very excited because this was the first time she would be able to go trick or treating and while Loki had immediately been suspicious of the idea of Lily going around asking strangers for candy, Violet had explained that they were both going with her and it would be very safe.

"We saw Aunt Sophie at the store and she said she and Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky are gonna come with us and that gave Mama an idea for costumes!"

"Did she?"

"Yes she did," Violet walked into the house, bags in hand, and kicked the door shut. "And you have no choice but to wear the costume I found for you."

"Yes, wife, I understand,"

"Very good, husband," Violet pecked him on the cheek quickly. "Come on, Lily. Let's go make sure your costume fits."

"Okay, Mama!"

**-OT-**

Five days later, on Halloween night, Violet presented Loki with his costume, while already dressed in hers.

"Really Violet?"

"What? I was inspired!" Violet grinned as she held up the costume. "Bucky even said it was funny. Don't make Steve have lent me his shield for nothing,"

With her blonde hair curled in a distinctly 1940's fashion, her Captain America costume fitted to her body, and the shield strapped on to her back, Violet looked very much like the female version of the American icon, just like she hoped. It only made sense that Loki go as one Sergeant James Barnes, the outfit exact down to the wing on the left arm of the blue jacket.

"Darling, as much as I would love to-"

"Your daughter is going to be devastated if her Daddy doesn't dress up like he promised to. I was gonna get you the Winter Solider costume, but I liked this better. All you have to do is make your hair short like in the pictures for a few hours."

"And who exactly is Lily dressed as?" Loki asked as he examined the jacket Violet had thrown at him.

"I am the Black Widow!" Lily ran into her parent's room. Her black one piece had a belt with a red hourglass on it and her normally black curls were now the exact shade of red it needed to be.

"Lily is that your wig?" Violet asked.

"No, I saw a picture of Miss Tasha and I asked my hair to be the same color and it did!"

"That's fine as long you can get it to go back to normal after,"

"I can, Mama! Daddy, you have to put your costume on! We need to leave in fifteen minutes!"

"Of course, Princess," Loki gathered the outfit, and headed towards the bathroom, pointedly ignoring the smug smile on Violet's face.


	6. Halloween pt 2

_AN: And the second half of Halloween. Thanks again to Princess PrettyPants for the idea!_

_You guys are welcome to give me more idea while I figure out the next chapter of Violet and the God!_

_MKJ_

* * *

**6. Trick or Treating**

"Oh my gosh, you got him to do it!" Sophie squealed as the family approached the trio.

"Actually, Lily did, but if I had had a few extra minutes, I would have managed it," Violet answered. "I love the costumes, by the way."

"Thank you," Sophie twirled around, making her dress flare out. She had decided that she wanted to be a queen, which meant she had bought Steve the matching King costume and as a joke, she got Bucky a knight one.

"Uncle Stevie! Uncle Bucky!" Lily ran from where she had been holding Loki's hand to run to the other two men. "Do I look like Miss Tasha?"

Bucky pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, "Exactly like her, kid. Let's see how she likes it."

"Okay!" Lily let herself be picked up by Bucky as they both waited for Natasha to respond.

Steve shook his head and looked over at Violet, "You look very nice, Captain."

"Thanks, King Rogers. Doesn't my Sergeant look nice too?" She bumped Loki with her hip, earning an eye roll from him.

"I think I pulled it off better," Bucky interjected.

"Be quiet, Bucky." Sophie said, "I think you look nice, Loki."

"Yes, well, these pants are ridiculous and the boots are horrendous, but the jacket is almost bearable." Loki sniffed indignantly.

"He means he's gonna try to have fun tonight, right honey?"

Before Loki could answer, Lily squealed loudly.

"Miss Tasha thinks I look just like her!"

"Did you guys already send out pictures?" Sophie asked as Lily went from being perched on Bucky's metal arm, to sitting on Steve's shoulders.

"Thor adored the family selfie and Aunt Maria told us to have fun. Hang on, I should send it to Clint and Bruce too." Violet pulled her phone out of one of the pouches on Loki's belt and set to tapping on it.

"Are we gonna go soon?" Lily asked, well, whined.

"Not if you whine, little flower,"

"Okay, Daddy…" She huffed, her chin resting in Steve's hair, his plastic crown on her head.

"Let's get going before someone I know gets grumpy," Violet said.

"Daddy?" Lily asked, making Sophie attempt to hide her snort, Violet laugh loudly and Loki to scowl slightly.

**-OT-**

"You remember our rules, baby?" Vi asked as the group walked down the sidewalk.

"Only go to houses with lights on, always take you, Daddy, Aunt Sophie, Uncle Steve or Uncle Bucky with me, don't go in any houses, always say thank you, don't wander off, and don't have a temper tantrum when you say it's time to go home."

"Good girl. Now it is 6, we have another 35 minutes or so of sunlight, I'd like to be home before 7:30. Understood?

"Aye aye, Captain," Sophie saluted, Steve and Bucky following suit.

"You all suck, get going, we'll be right behind you," Vi gestured to the house they were passing. Lily squealed and dragged Sophie along as she went across the lawn.

"Try to have fun tonight Loki, please." Violet whispered to her husband, swinging their hands between them.

"I will, darling, I promise."He kissed her knuckles softly. "For her."

"Thank you. Clint was rolling at the picture and Bruce sent me a picture of him and Stark at the Halloween thing they are doing."

"Glad to here they get such amusement from you forcing me into the outfit."

"I get amusement from it to, but I do miss your hair…" She ruffled the short hair.

"You'll get the rest of it back in a short while."

"Mama! Daddy! Let's go to the next house!"

40 houses later, Loki had counted, Violet decided it was time to go home. She had carried the pillow case full of candy Lily had gotten, while Loki carried Lily herself. She was sound asleep before they hit the driveway.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Violet cooed as she got Lily ready for bed, watching as the red faded from her hair back to its normal shade of black.

"I suppose not," Loki shook his head, letting his own hair grow back out to just above his shoulders. Violet tucked Lily in and then pulled Loki by the hand out of the room

"Come on, Sergeant Barnes; let Captain America show you how much she loves you."

"Aye aye Captain,"


	7. Boy's Night Out pt1

_AN: I'm procrastinating the new chapter for a little longer in case you haven't noticed. But this was a suggestion by my friend Alison and will be in multiple parts._

_I predict awkwardness and hilarity are gonna go down and maybe Loki will have fun._

_Also, it's like late September/early October of 2016_

_MKJ_

* * *

**7. Boys Night Out**

"Don't ask any questions, but when a car pulls up just get in it," Violet shoved Loki out on to the porch, pausing only for a second to throw his shoes outside and to kiss him quickly.

"Violet, I demand an explanation imme-"

"Brother!" an excited voice shouted.

"Why me?" Loki groaned to himself before turning around. He saw Micah's red convertible idling on the curb, Micah behind the wheel, Steve Rogers beside him, and Thor waving to him from the back seat.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping," Micah called with a grin.

"I desperately hope you do not mean that," Loki drawled, as he pulled his shoes on.

"Nah, we are going to a bar. Good to see Vi springed this on you last minute."

"It was probably the only way she could get him to go," Steve laughed out.

"Loki was never a fan of the mead halls of Asgard, so it is entirely possible!" Thor boomed.

"Yes, if you all are finished discussing my life, let us get tonight over with." Loki slid into the back seat beside Thor. "If I may ask, why are you here Thor?"

"Friend William invited me!"

"Micah, Thor, I go by Micah."

Thor completely ignored Micah's comment and continued, "Jane was very pleased that I had been invited and insisted I go. It made it even better that yourself and Steven were going as well."

"Of course…" Loki muttered. "Captain, don't you have a girlfriend to entertain?"

"She's going to your house actually. All of them are, Vi even invited Jane who will probably bring along Darcy."

"Look, bro, we did you a favor by pulling you out of the estrogen ocean, if I thought we could have rescued Anthony, we would have done it cause Ellie is going to be there too. Actually, she probably left both kids at Mom and Dad's but that's not the point. "

"Just because I am married to Violet, it does not mean you may call me 'bro' whenever you wish."

"Yeah it does," Micah smiled, making Loki glare and the other two men to laugh. "Just try and put up with us for the next 4 or 5 hours and then you don't have to deal with us for at least a week,"

"Oh fine…" Loki huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.


End file.
